Lips of an Angel
by The Unfathomable Sisters
Summary: AU InoShikaTem Temari calls Shikamaru one night which makes him rethink his relationship. Songfic Summary sucks, hope the story doesn't. By Sister 7


Lips of an Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I don't own the song either. I don't own anything, but thanks for making me feel bad!

–starts crying- You're so mean!

This is an InoShikaTem fic with a hint of Shino. It's my first songfic so please be nice. It's T to be safe. Enjoy!

In the seclusion of a dark apartment two people sit on a couch so close they almost appear one. The room is dark green which is nearly invisible without the lamp on. The only light is a sliver coming in from the closed door leading to the hall.

Besides the couch, which is taking up about a third of the room, there is a TV stand with a (you guessed it) TV and stereo. Two chairs stand at both ends of the room and a coffee table lies somewhere in the center. It's a bit cramped but cozy.

The couple's lips are locked in fierce combat but neither makes a sound. The woman seems fully into the other and seems to notice nothing while her partner is holding back. Her hands wander his back like spiders and her face is pink and sweaty.

The two break apart for a moment to catch their breath. The girl pushes her blonde hair out of the way to get a better view of her partner. She smiles mischievously, as if to say, "Is that all you've got? Come on!"

She then leans forward seductively and their lips met. She slips her tongue in his mouth and kisses him so ferociously it almost appears she is attempting to _eat_ him. Her fingers skim his collar, feeling the delicate skin beneath it.

The loud ring of a telephone breaks the romantic silence and the two break apart again, surprised. "Troublesome," the man groans, annoyed, getting to his feet, "I'll go get that."

"I'll be waiting," his girlfriend says, batting her eyelashes and playfully pawing at his arm.

The man enters the next room and flips on a light to reveal a slightly smaller room with pale blue walls. It has a large table in the middle with six chairs placed around it. The table is almost completely bare, a single glass lying, abandoned, in the middle. "Moshi Moshi," he says, bringing the phone to his ear.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" a voice asks tentatively.

"Temari…!?"

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now._

"Temari, why are you calling me? Now's not a good time, I'm pretty busy, could you call back later?" Shikamaru asks the girl on the other line, glancing at the door he had just entered.

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

Sobs can be heard weekly in the background. The girl, Temari, is obviously upset. She tries to get out what she's trying to say.

"Shikamaru…! It's…It's…me and Shino got into an argument…and he…and he…"

"Calm down, clam down. I don't have a lot of time, but can you tell me what's wrong?" he asks.

"W-Why?" the girl hiccups.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

"Ino's in the other room," Shikamaru says, his face filled with guilt, "You see, we're kind of going out right now but…things aren't going so well. All I can think about is you."

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"It's really nice to talk to you again," he tells her gently, trying to lighten the mood, "I swear, it's like hearing an angel."

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"Oh, Shikamaru!"

"God, you make it so hard to say goodbye," Shikamaru tells the girl on the other line, closing his eyes with remorse, "I'd love to come see you but Ino's here and..."

"No! Don't go! I…I think I still love you…and…and Sh-Shino does too! He might…might…"

"Shh, don't worry, I still love you, too."

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

"Kind of ironic you called tonight, huh?" he asks her, a pained smile creeping onto his face.

"I've been dreaming about you; about us," she tells him.

"So have I, has it really been a whole year?" Shikamaru says softly, marveling the wonders of time.

_And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

"Does Shino know you're talking to me? Will he do something rash?" he asks nervously.

"No, I'm outside on my cell phone," Temari tells him, "What about Ino?"

"Nah, she's pretty oblivious; doesn't notice anything."

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

"I can't believe Ino's in the other room," Shikamaru moans, winding his black hair around his pale fingers, "I really need to break it off with her. We'll never move on, will we?"

"I doubt it, Shika-kun," she says sweetly, "I just keep wanting to see your face."

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"I love hearing you say me name," he tells her, "Could you say it again...please?"

"Shikamaru."

"I really need to see you."

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"I don't ever want to say goodbye to you," Shikamaru says, gripping the phone so tightly his knuckles turn white.

"You won't have to," Temari tells him. He can tell she's trying her best to stay positive but they both know it's probably not true.

"Oh, Temari."

"I love you so much!" the girl says, her voice sounding choked with tears.

"I love you too."

"Hold on," she whispers. Shuffling and yelling meets the man's ears. "I have to go, call me back, okay?" Temari says a few moments later, her voice breathless.

"Of course, see you later."

"Bye..."

The phone clicks and the line goes dead.

"Shika-kun! What's taking so long? If it's a telemarketer just hang up!" calls his soon to be ex.

"Coming," he calls, walking into the living room and sinking into the sofa. He takes a deep breathe and doesn't quite meet the other's eye. "Ino…can we talk?" he asks.

"Sure," she replies cheerfully, making him feel even worse, "About what?"

"I've done some thinking about our relationship…"

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

The End!_  
_

Please review this and read (and review!) my other story. And my editor is really slow if you've been waiting on the next chapter to An Overnight with Naruto. Ja ne!


End file.
